Two Sides
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Two people, two sides of the story. My OC Dia has never liked the host club, she thinks there just flirts but when her friend Michiru convinces her to go on one of the host clubs trips she finds herself always running into the host clubs very own shadow lord. Sorry if it's a little OOC... I haven't watched the series in over 2 years and it's just a fun little story I thought of :3
1. Chapter 1 Dia's POV

_**~Dia POV~**_

"_How did I get talked into this"_ I sighed walked up the stairs

***Flashback***

"Dia you have to do this for me!" Michiru whined pulling on my school uniform

"Why do I have to?" I frowned

"Because if you don't... I'll never talk to you again"

"Oh no what ever will I do" I said overly dramatic

"Just do it, come on for me?"

"Fine I'll do it, if it will stop your whining"

"It will, ok so it's Music Room 3, you know where that is right? His name is Tamaki Suoh, don't forget ok" she told me pushing me outside the classroom

***End Flashback***

"_I should have made her buy me lunch for the next week"_

I found the Music room and knocked on the doors, no one answered, I tried the door handle only to find it was unlocked. Letting myself in I called out for anyone, the room was completely empty but there was a laptop humming away on a small table so someone had to be here.

"Can I help you?" A tall dark haired boy with glasses asked walking into view

"Uhhh is this host club room?"

"Were not open right now" he sighed sitting down in front of his laptop

"I wanted to request someone..."

"Oh a costumer are we" he smiled standing "please come on in"

"_Talk about a change in personality"_

I walked in letting the door fall closed behind me then walked over to him, he held out a chair for me then after closing his laptop pulled out a notebook and started to flip through the pages.

"And who is it you wanted to request?"

"It's not for me, it's for my friend" I pointed out only the look he was giving me told me he didn't believe me.

"Tamaki Suoh" I said with a frown

"Well let's see when he has an opening"

He flipped through the pages until he suddenly stopped and then grabbed a pen.

"Well you're in luck" he said flashing me a smile "one of our clients has pulled out so there is an opening for you tomorrow"

"I told you it's not for me!" I shouted slamming my hands on the table "I would NEVER come to a place like this EVER!"

I got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me then muttered to myself the whole way back to my classroom.

"How dare he" I muttered "thinking I would ever go to a place like that"

I went into my classroom and sat back down in my chair picking up my book and continued to read until Michiru took the book out of my hands.

"So?"

"So what?" I grumbled

"Did you do it?"

"Why do you want to go to a place like that anyway, they are just stuck up rich boys who think their gods greatest creation"

"Dia you promised you would do it for me!"

"Well I tired" I protested

"Go try again, and this time do it right"

"Fine" I sighed "but I'll need your id"

"My id?" she questioned

Once again I found myself slowly walking back to the music room; I stood outside the doors wondering how I could possibly face him after yelling at him then storming out. I went to walk away when I saw the flash of Michiru; I couldn't let her down like that so with a sigh I pushed the door open once more.

The guy was still sitting at the table and was typing away until I entered the room, he looked up at me but this time his personality was back to when I first talked to him.

"Yes?" he asked rather bored

"I've come to request Tamaki Suoh" I muttered

"Sorry but I can't do that"

"What why not?"

He didn't answer me, he just adjusted his glasses then went back to his laptop, I walked up to the desk and dropped Michiru's ID right in front of him, he picked it up then looked at me.

"That is Michiru Sohma, she is the girl that would like to request Tamaki Suoh she couldn't make the request herself because she is helping some students so I offered to do it for her. Now I would like to request Tamaki Suoh on behalf of Michiru Sohma, I heard there was an opening for tomorrow?"

He handed the ID back to me then pulled out his notebook again, he started to write something down then closed the book and looked up at me.

"Is that all?"

"There is one more thing"

"And that is?"

"Your name, what is your name?"

"My name?"

"I like to know the name of people I dislike so I can avoid them easier" I smirked

"My name is Kyoya Ootori"

"Ootori? As in Yuuichi Ootori's younger brother?"

"Yes..." he said raising his eyebrow "how is it you know my brother"

"Oh I don't know him personally or anything, just heard about him before so umm anyway I should be going; don't forget Michiru will be here tomorrow to see Tamaki. Anyway bye now" I quickly ran out of the room not relaxing until I made it back to the classroom where Michiru was waiting for me.

"It's all done" I told her handing her back her ID "tomorrow"

"THAKYOU!" she squealed as she tried to chock me

"_How can that be... I've never seen him before"_

After school I headed straight home and called mum, I wanted to apologise for not being able to see her today.

"Is everything ok Dia?" she asked

"Everything is fine mum I just had a big day and we have a bunch of homework... I'll come visit you soon ok"

"Well ok, don't forget to eat properly and to brush your teeth before bed and..."

"Mum I'm not a little kid anymore, I can look after myself"

"I can't help it" she laughed

"Just... look after yourself ok mum? Don't do anything crazy"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, the people here are constantly watching me" she whispered quietly with a giggle

"That's because I told them to" I frowned "well goodnight mum"

"Goodnight Dia, I love you"

"Love you to mum"

"_Dammit... if he finds out... I have no choice, it's for mum, I can do this!"_

I picked up the phone and dialled the Ootori household, the whole time the phone rang I prayed no one would answer or Kyoya wouldn't be home yet but someone did answer and Kyoya was home.

"Hold on a second miss and I'll go get him"

"Ok... thanks"

"_Why did he have to be home"_ I groaned to myself

"Hello?"

"Uhhh hi Kyoya... umm its Dia... I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour today..."

"Is that so?" he asked sounding rather bored "if you don't mind I have more important things to do"

"I'm trying to apologise here the least you could do is listen" I snapped

"Very well, go on than"

"With an attitude like that it makes it hard to apologise"

"You are the one apologising so my attitude has nothing to do with it, now why are you apologising, I didn't think you were the kind and another thing how is it you have my number?"

"I'm apologising because I was rude to you" I said ignoring his last question

"Yes you were"

"You're not meant to agree with me!"

"What would you have me do then, lie?"

"You could at least say 'don't worry about it, it's fine, I forgive you' or something like that gesh, don't you know anything"

"What an interesting way to apologise to someone"

"_Dammit, damn this guy! Why does he have to be so infuriating!"_

"Well you could try and be a little nicer"

"I have no reason to be nice to you, now if that is all I have things to do"

"Why do you have to be so rude!" I shouted before hanging up

After slamming the phone down I stormed off, I made it half way to the kitchen before remembering what the whole point of calling him was. I grabbed hold of my head and screamed out before going back to the phone; I tried to compose myself slightly before picking it up and dialling Kyoya's house again.

"Hello this is the Ootori house, Kyoya speaking"

I quickly hanged up and stepped away from the phone _"why did he have to answer!... wait WHY DID I HANG UP!"_

I jumped around in circles for a few minutes before picking up the phone once more.

"_Ok Dia, third time lucky, you can do this"_

"Hell..."

"I'm very sorry for being so rude to you, I promise I'll try... no wait I mean I promise I won't ever be rude to you again. Sorry for disturbing you, goodnight" I said quickly before hanging up with a sigh

"_That went rather well" _I smiled as I walked to the kitchen

The next day at school went pretty fast, Michiru went to the host club at lunch then after that she wouldn't stop talking about it. I didn't mind, I just zoned it out then after school I decided to go see my mum after all if I haven't seen Kyoya there yet then the chances of me seeing him there now were pretty slim.

As if the world was against me just as I stepped out of the car Kyoya was only meters in front of me, I thought about getting back in the car and leaving but before I had the chance the car had already left and Kyoya had turned around and saw me. He adjusted his glasses and I walked towards him with the intent of going straight past him and ignoring him completely, he had other ideas though.

"What brings you here?" he asked walking besides me

"Like you don't already know" I huffed

"If I knew I would not have asked you"

"Well... then it's none of your business"

"Actually it is, this is my family's business"

I stopped walking and looked at the ground; Kyoya stopped a few steps in front of me.

"Why are you doing this" I whispered

"What was that?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!" I shouted at him before running into the hospital

After I calmed down I went to mums room only to find Yuuichi Ootori leaving her room.

"Is she ok?" I asked a little worried

"Dia, everything is fine" he smiled

"... Is it ok if I go in?"

"Of course, she was a bit down that you couldn't see her yesterday"

"I'm sorry... yesterday was... well it was a long day" I laughed rubbing the back of my head

He was smiling kindly and patted my shoulder as he walked past me.

"_How can they be related... he's so nice and Kyoya is... he's nothing more than a spoilt rich boy"_

I entered mums room with a smile and stayed there until she was tired, even though I saw Kyoya here it was still a good visit the only problem was I knew I would have to apologise to him again after all I did promise not to be rude to him anymore.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" mum asked

"Yeah, I'll come by after school ok"

"Be safe"

"Night mum"

I left the room and walked down the hallway with a yawn, it was getting fairly late and I was ready to get home and just crawl into bed. I called for someone to pick me up but I would still have to wait 10 minutes or so until they got here so I sat outside on a bench to wait.

"I'm sorry"

I jumped in surprise, I thought I was alone but at some point Kyoya had come out and was now sitting down next to me.

"Sorry?" I asked

"It was none of my business..."

"Oh so it was none of your business but let me guess you still found out right? Well you know what..." I started to yell before stopping, I couldn't let my temper get the better of me. "Don't worry about it, its fine really"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"_Why is he talking to me? He said sorry now he can leave me alone"_

"You were going to say something else but you stopped and last night..."

"Because... I don't want mum to suffer just because we don't get along"

"This company is not like that, besides" he said standing "I thought we got along just fine"

"Well in that case" I smirked "I don't forgive you for looking up my personal business, if you wanted to know all you had to do was ask me but I guess were even so why don't we just start over?"

"That's acceptable" he said walking away "and I never looked up why you were here, just so you know"

My cheeks started to heat up, I yelled at him for snooping around my life when he didn't do anything. The next day at school I was torn between apologising to him for yelling at him or just leaving it after all we decided to start over.

"Why don't you come with me?" Michiru asked

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening to me at all?"

"Sorry.. I was thinking about something else"

She sighed and shook her head a little "I'm going to the host club today, why don't you come with me, there are some nice people there you know"

"Those flirts? No thankyou I would rather stay as FAR away from there as possible" I huffed

"They were planning a trip to the mountains, why don't you come with me? It would be fun"

"I don't want to go into their club room so why would I go to the mountains with them?"

"It's not going to be just them, other guys are going to, nearly the whole high school is going from what I heard" she said leaning in her chair

"Is that meant to make me want to go?" I asked raising my brow "why don't you just go and tell me about it when you get back, I'll spend my long weekend relaxing"

"Well.. The thing is..."

I knew that tone, I knew it all too well.

"Let me guess your parents won't let you go unless I go with you?"

"Yeah" she sighed defeated

"Why don't you take someone else?"

"You know I can't, they only trust you, something about you being like a protective brother"

"A protective brother? I take offence to that"

"Please go with me!"

"The things I do for you" I sighed

"So you'll come? GREAT, you'll have fun I promise, so it's this weekend and were all meeting at the school at 9am Saturday morning and we won't be back until Monday afternoon"

"_Two nights... why do I get myself into these situations"_ I sighed walking into the hospital

I told mum about the trip, she seemed happy for me, overly happy but still I was hoping she would forbid it or something not tell me to go home and pack. I left the hospital earlier than usual today so I would have time to pack for tomorrow, I didn't see Kyoya at the hospital today and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Once I got home I started to pack my things wondering how I got myself into these kinds of situations. _"I'm a sucker for punishment"_ I decided closing my bag


	2. Chapter 1 Kyoya's POV

_**~Kyoya POV~**_

_"Finally some peace and quiet, I swear Tamaki and this host club of his will be the death of me"_ I thought standing up

I walked over to the large window were Tamaki and the others were out playing some commoner game, luckily it was a game the required even teams so I would have the chance to sort out our bookings, budget and everything else.

I was just in the next room going over our deserts and other supplies when I heard a faint knock at the door, at first I thought I was hearing things until I heard the door creaking open and a voice.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" a girl called out

I walked out towards the front door not bothering to look at the intruder "can I help you?"

"Uhhh is this host club room?"

"Were not open right now" I sighed sitting down in front of my laptop

"I wanted to request someone..." she sounded nervous

"Oh a costumer are we" I smiled standing "please come on in"

A girl with hair about the same length as Haruhi's walked into the room allowing the door to fall closed. She was fairly tall for a girl but still not taller than I was, her hair was a light brown with a strange red colour to it, it was hard to tell what year she was in and she wasn't someone I had seen around before.

I held out a chair for her then sat down and closed my laptop and pulled out my notebook looking for today's date.

"And who is it you wanted to request?"

"It's not for me, it's for my friend"

_"For her friend? Well we don't get that very often"_

"Tamaki Suoh" she said with a frown

"Well let's see when he has an opening"

_"Why is she frowning like that, I didn't say anything to her"_ I thought as I flipped through my book

I found and opening for tomorrow, one of the girls has fallen ill and wouldn't be able to make it so I grabbed my pen ready to fill in the date.

"Well you're in luck" I said flashing her my host smile "one of our clients has pulled out so there is an opening for you tomorrow"

"I told you it's not for me!" she shouted slamming her hands on the table "I would NEVER come to a place like this EVER!"

She stood up then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her, I sighed as the sound of the door being slammed echoed throughout the room.

"Well... that was odd"

I put my book away and opened up my laptop again, I tried continuing my work but I couldn't get that girl out of my mind.

_"She never said her name"_ I thought with a sigh _"and she hasn't been to the host club before either, that much is certain"_

I leant back on my chair going through every student I knew trying to find a match for her but before I had a chance to figure it out I heard someone outside. I sat up straight again and started typing away expecting it to be the others back from playing but as the door was pushed open there was no noise. Looking up I saw the same girl standing there looking rather shy and embarrassed, I didn't much feel like being yelled at again but I couldn't just ignore her.

"Yes?"

"I've come to request Tamaki Suoh" she muttered quietly

"Sorry but I can't do that"

"What why not?"

_"Why would I allow that after showing such behaviour"_ I thought as I adjusted my glasses and went back to my laptop.

She walked up to the desk and dropped an ID right in front of me; I picked it up then looked up at her. The girl in the ID had shoulder length black hair and I assumed this was the friend she was talking about before but why I had her ID in my hands I didn't know.

"That is Michiru Sohma, she is the girl that would like to request Tamaki Suoh she couldn't make the request herself because she is helping some students so I offered to do it for her. Now I would like to request Tamaki Suoh on behalf of Michiru Sohma, I heard there was an opening for tomorrow?"

I handed the ID back to her then pulled out my notebook, surely this girl was nothing like her so I wrote her name in the empty spot and closed my notebook. I went to continue my work but she still wasn't leaving so with a small sigh I looked up at her.

"Is that all?"

"There is one more thing"

"And that is?"

"Your name, what is your name?"

"My name?"

"I like to know the name of people I dislike so I can avoid them easier" she said with a smirk

"My name is Kyoya Ootori"

"Ootori? As in Yuuichi Ootori's younger brother?"

_"She seems afraid... and how is it she would know him?"_

"Yes..." I said raising my brow "how is it you know my brother"

"Oh I don't know him personally or anything, just heard about him before so umm anyway I should be going; don't forget Michiru will be here tomorrow to see Tamaki. Anyway bye now" she quickly turned away and ran out of the room

_"What a strange girl..."_

"But still... how would she know my brother unless..."

"Kyo-chan!" Honey shouted bursting into the room

I was slightly startled by them all barging in but quickly composed myself, they all entered the room, Honey entered first with Mori following closely behind him then Hikaru and Kaoru next grinning with their hands behind their heads then Haruhi who looked tired and lastly Tamaki who was beaming about something.

"Tamaki, there is a new girl coming tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, Miss Fubuki is ill and won't be attending so a Miss Sohma will be attending; it is her first time I believe"

"Sohma, I haven't heard of her before" Tamaki said sitting down "what year is she in?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard of the girl before"

"Well is she pretty?"

"Is that all you think about?" Haruhi frowned

They all started to argue and I just zoned them out continuing my work until school was over. Once school finished and I was finally at home I set about trying to get all the preparations done for tomorrows host club, Tamaki had decided he wanted to do a Hawaiian theme at the last minute and that meant more work for me.

I had only just started ordering everything when one of the servants knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I growled slightly annoyed

"Excuse me Master Kyoya; there is a young lady by the name of Dia Kaiko on the phone for you"

_"Dia Kaiko... I don't know anyone by that name"_

Quiet annoyed I got up and walked to the phone, I didn't know what to expect, I didn't recognize the name plus they were calling me at home and not many people knew my house number.

"Hello?"

"Uhhh hi Kyoya... umm its Dia... I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour today..."

"Is that so?"

_"Her voice sounds familiar... it couldn't be"_

"If you don't mind I have more important things to do" I told the girl

"I'm trying to apologise here the least you could do is listen" she snapped

_"It is, the girl from today"_

"Very well, go on than" I told her

_"This must be about today, how is it she has my number...this must have something to do with my brother"_

"With an attitude like that it makes it hard to apologise" she huffed at me

"You are the one apologising so my attitude has nothing to do with it, now why are you apologising, I didn't think you were the kind and another thing how is it you have my number?"

"I'm apologising because I was rude to you" she said ignoring my question

"Yes you were"

"You're not meant to agree with me!"

"What would you have me do then, lie?"

"You could at least say 'don't worry about it, it's fine, I forgive you' or something like that gesh, don't you know anything"

"What an interesting way to apologise to someone"

_"What a strange girl this is"_

"Well you could try and be a little nicer"

"I have no reason to be nice to you, now if that is all I have things to do"

"Why do you have to be so rude!" she shouted before hanging up on me

I put the phone down with a sigh; I had a horrid feeling that this girl would become a problem for me. I hadn't taken 5 steps when the phone rang again, I thought about allowing someone else to answer it but something told me who was on the other end.

"Hello this is the Ootori house, Kyoya speaking"

I heard a small gasp then the phone line went dead, I didn't bother leaving the phone I knew she would call back again after all she obviously had something to tell me and despite all the work I had to do I was slightly amused by this girl, she was different. Not long after I hanged up the phone rang once again, I picked it up but before I had a chance to say one word she cut me off.

"I'm very sorry for being so rude to you, I promise I'll try... no wait I mean I promise I won't ever be rude to you again. Sorry for disturbing you, goodnight" then she hung up

With a sigh I left the phone and headed back to my room to finish my work.

The next day at school was the same as ever, I set up everything in the host room then the girls started to enter.

"Working late last night? I know Tamaki threw this idea on you quiet suddenly... the room looks amazing though" Haruhi sighed standing next to me

I looked down at her small figure, she was currently holding a serving tray in her arms and she was smiling softly, times like this she really did look like a girl.

"Haruhi, do you know that girl talking to Tamaki right now?"

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki with a frown; he was currently flirting with Michiru Sohma. I smiled inwardly at this, everyone but her and Tamaki in the host club could see how much she hated him flirting with the other girls.

"No I don't, who is she?"

"Michiru Sohma"

"Oh the girl you mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes"

"She was in our class in middle school" the twins said coming up behind us

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was pretty shy and didn't have many friends; most of the other kids picked on her remember Kaoru?"

"That's right, but there was that scary girl that started to stand up for her... I don't remember her name but she used to yell at anyone who picked on Michiru"

"Dia Kaiko" I said with a slight frown

_"So she has always been this way then"_

"Yeah do you know her?" the twins asked together

"I met her briefly yesterday"

After school I had planned on going straight home but I received a call from father wanting me to deliver a message to Yuuichi. I didn't understand why he couldn't just call him but still I had no choice so instead I had to go to the hospital where he worked. I got there but didn't go in, I wasn't looking forward to seeing my older brother, we didn't all exactly get along.

As I was standing in front of the hospital I heard a car pull up which wasn't too unusual but as the car drove off I turned around to see who it was only to regret it instantly. Standing behind me looking just as shocked as I felt was Dia, she was still holding her school bag; it looked like she had just left school and came straight here.

_"This would explain how she knew Yuuichi... and maybe he was the one that gave her our number, but still why would she be here..."_

I adjusted my glasses as she walked towards me then once she was near me I fell into pace with her.

"What brings you here?"

"Like you don't already know" she huffed

"If I knew I would not have asked you"

_"How would I possibly know?"_

"Well... then it's none of your business"

"Actually it is, this is my family's business"

She stopped walking and looked at the ground, she whispered something but I couldn't quiet hear it.

"What was that?" I asked moving a little closer

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!" she shouted at me before running into the hospital

I realised I must have said something to cause her pain and that I had over stepped my boundaries, I followed her inside the hospital with the intent of apologising when I saw her talking with my brother. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I made sure to stay out of sight, I watched as he put his hand on her shoulder then she walked into a patients room. I walked around the corner I was behind once she was in the room and went to greet my brother.

"Kyoya, what brings you here?"

"Father sent me; he wanted me to give you a message"

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"I don't know, here"

I held out a piece of paper that I wrote the message on then went to walk away when I stopped and faced him again. I was going to ask him about Dia and who was in the hospital that she would be visiting but I stopped myself, after all she was right, it had nothing to do with me and I had already upset her once.

I walked outside and went to call my driver but I couldn't get the look of hurt on Dia's face or her teary eyes. So with a sigh I went back into the hospital and waited near the room for her to leave so I might apologise for upsetting her. She didn't leave until after visiting hours were over, it seemed no one minded and she was an expectation for the rule that only applied to husbands, wife's or children or perhaps in some cases a sibling. She made a call then left the hospital; I took this as my chance and left after her.

She was sitting down on a bench just outside the hospital, she looked tired and deep in thought which would explain why she hadn't noticed me walking up to her.

"I'm sorry"

She jumped in surprise then watched me as I sat down next to her.

"Sorry?" she asked

"It was none of my business..."

I wasn't used to this apologising thing and didn't really know what else to say.

"Oh so it was none of your business but let me guess you still found out right? Well you know what..." she started to yell before stopping letting out a small sigh "Don't worry about it, its fine really"

"Why do you do that?" I asked

"Do what?"

"You were going to say something else but you stopped and last night..."

"Because... I don't want mum to suffer just because we don't get along"

_"Her mother! That explains so much, I shouldn't have said such a horrid thing..."_

"This company is not like that, besides" I said standing "I thought we got along just fine"

_"That's why she keeps apologising to me; fear I would convince the hospital to stop helping her mother"_

"Well in that case I don't forgive you for looking up my personal business, if you wanted to know all you had to do was ask me but I guess were even so why don't we just start over?"

"That's acceptable" I said walking away "and I never looked up why you were here, just so you know"

I walked away towards my car that was waiting for me, it was true I normally wouldn't hesitate to look up someone's life but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do that to her.

The next day at school I couldn't focus on anything, I hardly knew this girl yet yesterday she gave me the impression that if I asked her about her personal life then she would tell me, that made no sense to me at all. Tamaki started going on about this great idea he had and before I realised what he was on about I agreed to it still in a daze and by morning brake the whole school was talking about some trip to the mountains the host club was organizing this weakened.

"Tamaki, what is this about a trip to the mountains this weekend!" I asked trying not to raise my voice

"We talked about it this morning, we would meet at the school tomorrow at 9am then return on Monday afternoon" he beamed proudly

"Can I vote to not go?" Haruhi asked

"You are going or I will double your debt!" I snapped at her

_"I will need all the help I can get it to pull this off"_

"That's what I thought" she sighed "and I was going to study this weekend"

"How many people know about this trip of yours?" I asked him pushing my glasses back to their rightful place

"EVERYONE! See look I have the names of everyone who is attending"

He ran, no more liked skipped up to me with a book filled with names so now I would have to somehow find a way to get all these people there, fund it, find somewhere for us all to stay and I only had until tomorrow morning.

I quickly made fliers about the trip with all the details and a minor fee that would be needed then sent Haruhi out to put them up everywhere now all I had to do is wait for people to email me whether or not they would be attending. By lunch I had already received over 100 emails and I was just about at my limit but I caught a break, Mori and Honey had an old place up in the mountains that used to be used for training so I sent some people out there to set everything up.

"There are lots of rooms and it's a very nice place" Honey told me smiling proudly

"I am having people make sure everything is ready by the time we get there"

"Excuse me... Kyoya-sempai"

I turned away from Honey and saw Michiru standing in front of my fidgeting slightly.

"How can I help you?" I asked with my host smile

"It's about the trip tomorrow..."

"Will you be attending?" I asked ready to write her name down

"Yes, I also have someone else who will be attending, if that's ok"

"Of course" I smiled

_"Why not just invite the whole damn school!"_ I shouted in my head shooting a quick glare at Tamaki

"And who is the other person who will be attending?" I asked after finishing her writing her name down

"Dia Kaiko"

I almost snapped my pen in two and dropped my book but I managed to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, what was that name again?"

"Dia Kaiko" she repeated a little louder

_"Why! Why would SHE be going on this trip! She made it clear she hated the host club"_

**_'But there was that scary girl that started to stand up for her... I don't remember her name but she used to yell at anyone who picked on Michiru'_**

_"Of course, she must be attending for her friend's sake"_

"The buses will leave here at 9 tomorrow and will return Monday afternoon" I smiled at her

Her face lit up, she seemed to be the complete opposite of her friend, she was nice, quiet and a little shy but Dia on the other hand... well she was anything but those things.


	3. Chapter 2 Dia's POV

_**~Dia POV~**_

The next morning I woke up to my alarm beeping at me, with a groan I got out of bed and put on some black pants and a red singlet then after washing my face I grabbed my bag put on my shoes and socks and headed to school, on a Saturday morning for something I DIDN'T want to do.

"Dia you made it!" Michiru shouted running towards me

"Yeah I'm here, can I go home now?"

"You're so funny Dia, come on lets go"

Michiru was right, probably half of the high school years were here, Michiru dragged me onto a bus where we then went to the mountains. After walking for a few hours we finally made it to the camping ground, I had to admit everything was beautiful out here and who knows maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. There were so many people here that I didn't even see Kyoya around and everyone was so busy that I was able to sneak away for a little while for some peace, it was actually turning out to be a fairly good trip so far.

While I was walking around enjoying the fresh air I noticed someone else was out here doing the same, I didn't want to disturb them so I turned around and walked away only to be stopped by a tree. I feel down making a fair amount of noise causing the person to walk over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked standing over me

His hair was a light brown and he looked tall but I was sitting on the ground, he offered me his hand and I took it. With ease he pulled me up the quickly steadied me as I nearly tripped.

"Thankyou"

"You should watch were you're going" he smiled kindly

"The tree wasn't always there" I stated

"Ah I see, well then tree you should watch where you're going" he said facing it "you shouldn't trip a pretty girl"

I felt my checks starting to get hot as I was sure a blush would be appearing.

"So why aren't you with everyone else?"

"Too noisy, I'm only here because my friends dragged me here, wanted me to meet some girls" he laughed turning around

"Well if you're going to meet girls I think maybe the woods isn't a good place to start looking"

"Well I found you didn't I?"

_"This guy"_ I thought with a small laugh _"he's overly nice"_

"We should go back, their serving lunch soon"

We walked back together not talking about much, once we got back I spotted Michiru, she looked a little well lost.

"Well there's my friend, I'll see you around ok?"

"What is your name?" he asked before I could run off

"Dia"

"I'm Len"

"It was nice to meet you, Len"

I ran off to Michiru, she was standing on her own watching a bunch of girls crowd Tamaki.

"Why do you want to be part of that anyway?" I asked

"Oh Dia, there you are"

"Sorry just went for a little walk"

"Tamaki cares about every girl... whether they are shy or not that's why"

"I can think of someone else like that" I said thinking back to Len

After lunch we all went to a nearby lake where most people changed into their bathing suit and went swimming, I stayed on the dry land just watching everyone else. Michiru had found a couple of people she could talk to so that meant I didn't have to worry about her as much.

"Not going to swim?"

I jumped and looked up only to see Kyoya standing above me.

"I may be forced to swim at school but out here there's nothing they can do" I smirked

Just then I saw Michiru fall over, I was about ready to jump up when I noticed she was fine.

"I hear you and Miss Sohma are good friends"

I looked back up at Kyoya "where did you hear that from? Or are you just drawing the own conclusions?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru knew her in middle school, and going by you reaction to her falling..."

"I don't know... I've just always felt the need to protect her, she is like a little sister even though were the same age" I giggled "it seems silly but well I want to look after her"

"She is a very quiet girl"

"Yeah and I hate to admit it but thanks' to the ho..." I couldn't bring myself to say it

"The host club?" he asked with a smirk

"Yes" I frowned at him "she has been able to talk to others more"

"Hey Dia!" Len shouted running towards me

Kyoya adjusted his glasses then walked away; I couldn't understand anything he did.

"Hey Len"

"Why don't you come in?"

"Can't swim" I lied

"Oh... really? Sorry"

"I'm happy just watching everyone else, you should go back and have fun, wouldn't want you to miss out"

"I can't just leave you all alone" he smiled sitting next to me

_"Great"_ I thought with a shaky smile

We didn't talk much and when we did he said all the words, I didn't really have to do anything, it was great. After a while it started to get a bit chilly so I left Len in search of a jumper, I found where our things had been put and started looking for my bag.

"Where is it" I muttered to myself

"Looking for something?"

I jumped and turned around and saw Kyoya there, I wasn't too surprised to see him he always sneaked up on me making me jump.

"My bag" I said continuing my search

"It's probably at the house"

"House?"

I stood up properly and looked to where he was pointing; it was a large house, almost like a hotel or dormitory's.

_"How did I not see that?"_

"Oh right, well I was going to look there next"

"If you would like I can show you to your room"

"I don't need someone watching over me, I'm sure I'll be fine and besides you're a host right? Aren't you meant to be flirting with those girls back there?"

"My job is to make sure nothing happens and that everything runs smoothly"

"So in other words you're the brains behind the whole thing? Yeah I can see that I guess, after all I couldn't see you being like your blond haired friend back there" I said with a small laugh

I left him standing there while I walked towards the house, it was huge and I started to realise that maybe I would need his help but I was determined to find it on my own.

"Can I help you?"

I saw a small boy carrying a lot of bags looking like he was going to fall over any second now.

"It looks like you're the one that needs help" I giggled

I took some of the bags from him and he sighed relived.

"Thankyou"

"So why are you the only one stuck doing this?"

"Kyoya" he said with a slight frown

"Of course" I frowned

"You know Kyoya?"

"Not really, I have talked to him a few times, so why are you doing what he says anyway? You should just tell him no then throw a bag at him, that would teach him" I said with a smirk imaging it

"I have a debt to pay off" he sighed going to pick up the bags again

"Oh here, I'll help"

I picked up the bags and we walked down the hall to where the rooms are.

"I'm Haruhi Fujiyka" he smiled at me

"Dia Kaiko"

"Oh you're the friend of Michiru right?"

"Yeah..."

"Kyoya-sempai mentioned your name the other day; the twins said you were Michiru's scary friend"

"Scary?"

"Their words"

"I guess I do seem that way sometimes, but I'm not a bad person..." I sighed

"Just like Kyoya-sempai"

"Like... Kyoya?"

"He may seem mean on the outside but he does care about certain things, like Tamaki-sempai, he may seem to dislike him but he keeps this host club up and running just for him"

"I never knew..."

I finished helping Haruhi then eventually found my room, by the time I had gotten my jumper it was dark outside and everyone was eating.

"Where have you been?" Michiru asked as I sat next to her

"I was helping someone, so what's going on? Did I miss anything?"

"Where doing a test of courage after dinner" she squealed "you're going to do it to right? Maybe you will get teamed up with a cute guy"

"Sure I'll do it" I sighed "might be fun to scare someone"

"Dia" she sighed "what am I going to do with you

After dinner we all lined up to pick a number, the guys went first then the girls, while we were in line Len came up to me asking if I had a number yet.

"No"

_"I'm still in line! Of course I haven't got one yet"_

"I got 7, maybe we will be partners"

"Maybe"

"Who was that?" Michiru asked after he ran off

"Len somebody"

"He's kind of cute"

"Sure if you like the puppy look" I sighed

Next was my turn to pick a number, Kyoya was the one holding the box and he looked surprised to see me there.

"Don't ask" I sighed pulling out a number

I didn't bother looking at the number until Michiru had hers then we looked together.

_"Why is the world against me, I would rather Kyoya then this!"_

On the small piece of paper was a number 7, my luck couldn't get any worse.

"Trade with me" I begged Michiru

"What?"

"Please, as a thank you for dragging me out here please trade with me"

"But..."

"You said Len was kind of cute right? And he is a shy guy and nice, he is perfect for you trust me, please you have to trade!"

"Well ok..."

She gave me her number, number 9 and I sighed relived.

"Ok everyone find your partners then we will get started" Kyoya called out over everyone

Len came over to us straight away and I just pointed to Michiru, they shyly introduced each other then went and joined the other partners.

"What do you know..." I half laughed watching them together

After a while everyone had found their partners, everyone but me. I was starting to think that my lucky 9 had worked out for me and I wouldn't have to go but my number got called out and I had to walk over to everyone else. I pushed through the crowd wondering who my partner could be, hoping it would be someone I could scare only to see Kyoya standing there.

"No way" I whispered

_"I take it back! I want Len, he IS better than THIS!"_

Kyoya was holding the flashlight and we walked out into the dark not saying a single word to each other, I got the feeling he hated this as much as I did.

"Didn't think you would enter" I said after a while

"We were one guy short"

I heard some girls scream then some laughter and footsteps.

"Think I found the missing guys" I giggled

"Yes well as long as they don't do anything I suppose I can let it go"

"You worry too much" I smiled

After walking around a little more I started to rub my arms, I was only wear a cardigan and it wasn't very warm in this wind.

"Cold?" he asked stopping

"A little" I surged

Before I had a chance to look back at him I felt something warm cover my shoulders, I reached up and touched it snuggling into its warmth. Suddenly Kyoya started to laugh a little, something I didn't know he was capable of.

"What?" I blushed trying to hide my face

"Oh nothing" he said walking in front of me "come on lets go"

"Umm Kyoya?" He stopped and turned to face me "thankyou"

He went to say something but stopped, I was kind of glad he didn't say anything, this was extremely embarrassing to me I wasn't used to this. He held out his arm and I shyly took it.

"I guess this is what Michiru meant" I sighed

"Hmm?"

"About the host club... making you feel important even though it's an act"

_"What's wrong with me? Why do I care... Kyoya is just a spoilt rich boy... he's just a..."_

My eyes stared to water and the more I tried to hide it the more Kyoya seemed to notice something was bothering me.

"Dia... what's wrong?"

"This is why I hate the host club; you make girls fall for you when it's nothing but a stupid act! How can people be so low and heartless!" I shouted pulling away from him "well I don't want anything to do with your stupid game"

I took of his jacket and handed it back to him before running away. I didn't understand what was wrong with me; he was nothing and now my hearts flutters when he is near. I ended up back at the lake were a few other people were still having fun, I sat down on my own watching the moon reflect in the water.

_"I shouldn't have yelled at him... it's not like it's his fault I shouldn't have gotten involved with these people"_

"It's only one more night" I whispered quietly "one more night then everything can be how it was again"


	4. Chapter 2 Kyoya's POV

**~Kyoya POV~**

By the next morning I had everything planned and ready to go, I got to the school early making sure that everything was ready.

"KYOYA" Tamaki shouted

"Good morning Tamaki" I sighed

_"How he has this much energy so early is a mystery"_

"Ok I'm here can I go back to sleep now?" Haruhi asked walking slowly behind Tamaki

"Yeah why are we here so early?" the twins yawned

"We need to make sure everything is ready, here is a list of everything you need to do"

"What about Honey-sempai?" Hikaru asked

"If you wish to wake him then go ahead" I said before walking away

People started to arrive around 8:30 and so far things were going good, by 9 it was time to get going, we all had a bus to take care of and I made sure to put Michiru and Dia on a different bus then mine, I already had too much to deal with and Dia wouldn't make things any easier. Once we made it to the sight everyone left to enjoy themselves and I put Haruhi to work sorting out the rooms and luggage while I went around making sure everyone was well behaved, I wouldn't accept foul behaviour.

While I was walking around I noticed Dia slip away into the woods, she was only here for her friend and she was currently with Tamaki.

_"Probably wanted a few moments of peace"_

I walked around for a while longer when I noticed Dia still hadn't returned, it had only been 5 or maybe 10 minutes but still it was my job to make sure everyone stayed safe. I walked into the woods when I heard a loud bang; I headed towards the noise only to see Dia on the ground rubbing her head. I was about to walk towards her when another guy came into sight.

"Are you alright?" he asked standing over her

He bent down a little and offered his hand; she reached up and was quickly pulled to her feet.

"Thankyou"

"You should watch were you're going" he smiled at her

"The tree wasn't always there" she stated

_"Trees can't move"_ I frowned

"Ah I see, well then tree you should watch where you're going" he said facing it "you shouldn't trip a pretty girl"

"So why aren't you with everyone else?" she asked

"Too noisy, I'm only here because my friends dragged me here, wanted me to meet some girls" he laughed turning around

"Well if you're going to meet girls I think maybe the woods isn't a good place to start looking"

"Well I found you didn't I?"

_"This guy"_ I thought with a frown _"she would never go for something like that"_

"We should go back, their serving lunch soon" she smiled

I couldn't believe she didn't just laugh at him and walk away, everything I had heard about her and witnessed myself made me believe she wouldn't fall for such a line. I headed back to everyone else once I saw them walking towards me, she was right and lunch was about to be served that meant more work for me.

Once lunch was over most of the people went to the lake for a swim, I followed after the crowd organizing everyone's next schedule with the girls. I had just finished when I saw Dai sitting alone watching everyone else, I walked up behind her and saw her friend was in the water looking like she was having fun with some other girls.

"Not going to swim?"

She jumped a little before looking up at me.

"I may be forced to swim at school but out here there's nothing they can do" she smirked

There was a splash and she went to jump up once she saw her friend on the ground but then she started laughing and Dia relaxed again.

"I hear you and Miss Sohma are good friends"

She looked back up at me "where did you hear that from? Or are you just drawing the own conclusions?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru knew her in middle school, and going by you reaction to her falling..."

"I don't know... I've just always felt the need to protect her, she is like a little sister even though were the same age" she giggled "it seems silly but well I want to look after her"

"She is a very quiet girl"

"Yeah and I hate to admit it but thanks' to the ho..." she stopped suddenly

"The host club?" I finished with a smirk

"Yes" she frowned at me "she has been able to talk to others more"

"Hey Dia!"

We looked towards the intruder and saw the boy who had helped her in the woods, he was wet and running towards us. Adjusting my glasses with a frown I left, if I stayed I don't think I would have been able to control myself.

"Hey Len" I heard her call out

"Why don't you come in?" he asked

"Can't swim" she lied

Once I heard that I couldn't help but smirk a little, obviously these two weren't friends or close in any way if she was lying. I walked around not really doing anything, everything was going along fine and didn't need my attention so I decided to go and see how Haruhi was going with the bags only to find Dia among them.

"Where is it" she muttered to herself

"Looking for something?"

She jumped a little; it seemed every time I spoke to her she would jump.

"My bag" she said as she continued to look

I took a quick glance; nearly all of them were gone so it was no doubt at the house by now.

"It's probably at the house"

"House?"

As she stood up I pointed to the house, how she could have missed a thing like that I had no idea.

"Oh right" she giggled a little "well I was going to look there next"

_"Of course you were"_ I thought with a small sigh _"she will probably get lost in there... and I have nothing better to do"_

"If you would like I can show you to your room"

"I don't need someone watching over me, I'm sure I'll be fine and besides you're a host right? Aren't you meant to be flirting with those girls back there?"

"My job is to make sure nothing happens and that everything runs smoothly"

"So in other words you're the brains behind the whole thing? Yeah I can see that I guess, after all I couldn't see you being like your blond haired friend back there" she smiled with a laugh

_"Me.. like Tamaki!"_

I froze at the thought, it was like a nightmare. While I was standing there she walked away laughing a little, I had planned on going after her, after all the house was even bigger then it looked but I was interrupted by Tamaki himself.

"Kyoya there you are, why aren't you joining in?"

"Someone has to run this place" I sighed adjusting my glasses

"I had a great idea" he said ignoring me

"Oh?"

_"Great what has he thought up this time?"_

"A test of courage, you can't go to the mountains without doing a test of courage" he shouted

"Tamaki" I sighed "how do you suppose we do that? Do you even know how to organize one?"

"of course I do!" he pouted "some girls explained it to me, you get a box full of numbers then whoever has the same number as you that's who your partner is then when its dark and scary you go off on your own and then when the girl is scared..." he trailed off and got a goofy expression on his face

I could only imagine it had something to do with Haruhi and him doing this test of courage, how he couldn't see his feelings for her was another mystery I couldn't solve.

"Fine, now weren't you meant to be with Miss Cross right now?" I frowned

"Oh that's right" he said snapping out of it

He ran off back to the people while I was left to sort out this test of courage, I managed to get everything I needed and just in time to.

"Did I miss anything?" Haruhi asked with a small yawn

"Tamaki has decided he wants to do a test of courage" I frowned

"A test of courage?"

"Yes and you will be participating with the other members of the host club"

"Are you doing it to Kyoya?"

"Of course not, I have better things to do"

She frowned at me a little and was no doubt thinking something along the lines of 'stupid rich boys' but I just ignored it and called everyone together. The guys chose a number first but by the end of it there was one number left, I tried finding other guys but in the end I was forced to take the number.

While the girls were picking I noticed the guy that had been talking to Dia a lot joined in, I didn't notice him when he picked a number, there were too many people to keep track of each person but I did notice when he started to talk to Dia.

_"She's in the line... she could be partnered with any one of these guys, even Len"_

Eventually it was her turn to pick; I went to greet her when she cut in with a sigh.

"Don't ask"

She pulled out a number but I didn't get a chance to see what one she was, with her number in hand she walked to the side to wait for her friend. I didn't pay much attention to the other girls as they all picked a number, I was trying to find out what number Dia had, by the looks of horror on her face I guessed it was a number she didn't want.

She started to beg to her friend and eventually they traded numbers, it was against the rules but I decided I would let it slide after all she obviously knew who her partner would have been and wanted to avoid it.

"Ok everyone find your partners then we will get started" I called out over everyone

Everyone started to partner up, I saw Len walking towards Dia but she pointed to Michiru then they walked of together with the other people who had found their partners.

_"She gave up his number?"_

The other numbers had started to leave when I noticed I hadn't found my partner yet, I quickly went to the starting point where my partner was called. I didn't really have a girl that I expected to be my partner but when I saw the girl who walked up beside me I had to admit I was surprised.

"No way" she whispered

She looked just as shocked as I was; I grabbed a flashlight then led her out into the dark.

_"At least she isn't with someone else"_ I thought smiling a little

"Didn't think you would enter" she said after a while

"We were one guy short"

I heard some girls scream then the sound of laughter and footsteps.

"Think I found the missing guys" she giggled

I frowned "yes well as long as they don't do anything I suppose I can let it go"

"You worry too much" she smiled

After walking around a while longer I noticed she started to rub her arms, the night air was cold and she was only wearing a light cardigan that wouldn't protect her from the cold wind.

"Cold?" I asked stopping

"A little" she surged

I took of my warm jacket then walking up behind her placing it gently over her shoulders, she reached up taking my jacket in her arms and pulled it tightly around her body and snuggled into it. Watching her act this way was new to me, it was like any other normally girl would act, I couldn't stop myself from laughing slightly at the thought, all this time she seemed so rough but right now she truly was like any other girl.

"What?" she asked trying to hide her blushing face

"Oh nothing" I smirked walking ahead "come on lets go"

"Umm Kyoya?" I stopped walking and turned to face her "thankyou"

I went to say 'you're welcome' but stopped, she looked embarrassed and shy, different from normal so instead I held out my arm and she shyly took it making sure not to hold eye contact with me while I on the other hand couldn't stop looking at her.

"I guess this is what Michiru meant" she sighed

"Hmm?" I asked slightly dazed

"About the host club... making you feel important even though it's an act"

_"An act... she thinks this is all an act?"_

Her hand moved and rubbed her eyes, it took me a little while to notice the tears that fell to the ground, I panicked, I didn't want to upset her let alone make her cry and I didn't know what to do with a crying girl.

"Dia... what's wrong?"

"This is why I hate the host club; you make girls fall for you when it's nothing but a stupid act! How can people be so low and heartless!" she shouted pulling away from me "well I don't want anything to do with your stupid game"

She threw my jacket at me then ran off, I was torn between going after her or leaving her be. Deciding I probably wasn't the one she wanted to see I set out in search of Michiru, maybe she could clear all this up after all I still had a job to do.


	5. Chapter 3

**~Dia POV~**

"There you are" Michiru sighed behind me "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Michiru, what are you doing here? What happened to Len?"

"I was worried about you" she smiled sitting next to me "so what happened?"

"Happened? Nothing happened"

"That's why you're sitting here alone with that sad look on your face" she laughed "come on we have been friends for years, you can tell me anything"

"It's those stupid host club boys! Playing with peoples feeling I hate it" I shouted out

"This wouldn't have something to do with a certain tall handsome boy with glasses now would it?" she smirked nudging my shoulder

"N-no of course not" I blushed

"You like him, don't you"

"What are you talking about" I laughed nervously

"I don't know if this helps but Kyoya-sempai isn't one to flirt with the guest, that's what the others are for. He normally stays out of the activities unless he can sell something, he's all business"

"It doesn't matter" I sighed

"He's worried about you" she sighed standing "when you ran off he didn't know what to do"

"Wait... how did you know I ran off?" there was no answer so I turned around only to see her walking away

_"How did she know?"_

"Dia-chan?"

"Huh" I turned around and saw a small boy with blond hair holding a pink bunny behind me "can I help you?"

_"why is there a kid here?... wait this has to be Hunny, the 3__rd__ year that looks like a kid... great another host club member, just what I needed"_

"Here, this is for you" he smiled holding out a piece of paper

"Oh... uhhh thanks"

After taking the paper from him he ran or more skipped away. Once he was gone I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands; it was some kind of letter.

'Dear Dia,  
I don't quite know how to say this but, I'm in love with you. From the first time I saw you I've been head over heels in love! All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart...'

"I can't read this" I frowned "who wrote something so stupid anyway"

I looked down at the bottom of the page only to nearly drop the piece of paper.

"No way" I gasped holding the paper away like it was going to burst into flames "there's no way Kyoya wrote that... that THING!... Oh what's this?"

At the bottom was a small p.s telling me to go to the front of the house, I sat there trying to decide what to do.

"Kyoya wouldn't have written it... I'm sure of it... I mean this sounds like something a kid would write"

With a sigh I stood up stuffing the note into my pocket then headed to the house, whether it was from him or not I was tired and wanted to go to bed. As I reached the house I didn't see anyone around, most of the people I could hear were out in the yard and the others I saw walking around the house.

"Stupid host club" I mumbled

"That was a bit harsh" two voices said at once

I turned around and saw twin orange haired boys leaning on each other.

"Can I help you two?" I asked with a sigh

"We're here to escort you"

"Do you two always talk at the same time?" I asked frowning at them

They turned and looked at each other as a smirk started to appear; they turned back towards me and started to move closer.

"Pretty much"

"Of course you do" I said taking a step back "well if you will excuse me, I'm leaving"

"But aren't you here because of the note?" the one on the left asked

"Note? Oh let me guess, you two wrote it"

"I guess you caught us" they laughed rubbing the back of their heads

"Whatever" I sighed turning away

I had only taken two steps when I felt a hand on my shoulders, I looked down and realised it was the twins holding onto me.

"Do you mind letting me go?"

"Sorry, we can't to that" the one on my right said

"We have orders to take you somewhere" the one on my left added in

"Take me somewhere? And where would that be?"

"You'll see" they said together

They started to pull me away but I didn't fight it, a part of me wanted to know how this would end besides I was fairly confident they wouldn't harm me, the host club may be a bunch of flirts but they wouldn't intentionally hurt someone.

"How much further is it?"

"Not much further"

We walked for a bit longer before they stopped in front of me nearly making me walk into them.

"Were here" they called out extremely loud

"And where is 'here' exactly? All I see is trees"

They pulled back some branches and I saw a cabin, it looked old but in good condition so it wasn't going to fall down or anything.

"You have to wait in there" they said pointing to the cabin

"Of course" I sighed

They led me to the cabin then opened the door for me, I was half pushed inside then the door was closed behind me.

"Ok this is a little... odd" I mumbled to myself "at least this place seems nice"

Everything inside looked fairly expensive and strangely new, like it was only just bought. Shrugging it off as my imagination I walked around a little, there was the lounge room with nice chairs and a table with some snack food on it but there wasn't a TV. In the kitchen there were a few benches and a fridge, then not too far from the kitchen was the dining room with a small 4 seater table and chairs.

There was a bathroom and only one bedroom that had a double bed, in all it looked like a couple's cabin, like what you would see in the movies when married couples want to get away, of course that's right before the monsters and killers attack.

"... it's kind of nice, might just stay here for the rest of the trip, at least it is far away from Kyoya" I smiled sitting on the couch

I hadn't been sitting for long when I heard the door open; I quickly stood up and looked towards the door expecting to see the twins.

"So why am I... what are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 3 Continued

**~Kyoya POV~**

I made my way to the end of the 'test of courage' most of the couples had arrived so I started looking for Michiru. I found her holding onto Len's arm still with a small blush.

"I'm sorry Len; I know I'm a big sook"

"Oh I-its ok"

"Michiru"

"Argh" she screamed jumping

She turned around slowly tightening her grip on the guy but once she saw me she relaxed slightly.

"Oh it's you Kyoya-senpai, can I help you with anything?"

"It's about your friend"

"Dia, is she ok?"

"We seemed to have had a... misunderstanding and she ran off. I feel it would be best for you to see her"

"I'm sorry Len, I'll be back ok"

Before he had a chance to answer her she was already running off, with that taken care of I had things to do.

"Kyoya-senpai" the twins called out behind me

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Haruhi?"

"No I haven't"

"I bet the boss is doing something perverted" they chuckled

"Tamaki is over there" I sighed pointing through the crowd "tell him that it is nearly time to go back to the house"

"Ok" they said walking away

We got everyone back safely to the house then I went inside to make sure everything was in order, while I was walking around the house I noticed Michiru returning but Dia wasn't with her. I walked down to find out what happened when I saw her talking to Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and Tamaki. They talked together for a little while before they all ran off, once she was alone I walked up to her to find out what was happening.

"Oh hello Kyoya-senpai" she smiled "don't worry, Dia is fine, she's just sulking"

"Where were the others going?"

"Others? Don't know what you're talking about"

"You are a terrible liar" I whispered leaning towards her

"I-I I can't tell you!" she shouted running off

With a sigh I walked off to find Tamaki, whatever they were all planning I knew would be something horrid and no doubt fail and cause me problems. As I was walking around trying to find where he went I thought I heard helicopters above me, I looked up but couldn't see anything but it was defiantly the sound of a helicopter.

_"What is that idiot doing?"_

After a while I started to hear voices, it sounded like workers but before I could get any closer Mori-senpai was standing in front of me.

"Kyo-chan!" Hunny-senpai called out behind me

I turned to face him; he was running towards me holding Usa-chan and something else. He stopped in front of me and smiled up at me holding out a piece of paper.

"This is for you Kyo-chan"

Adjusting my glasses I took the piece of paper from him.

'Dear Kyoya-senpai,  
I must confess my feelings of love to you...'

"Tamaki" I growled scrunching up the piece of paper "where is he?"

"At the lake" Hunny-senpai answered quickly

I stormed off towards the lake with only one thought on my mind, kill Tamaki. I reached the lake and saw a small form standing there, a form that obviously wasn't Tamaki, I walked towards it and heard them grumbling.

"Why do I have to be a part of this?"

"Haruhi"

"Oh Kyoya-senpai"

"Where is Tamaki?"

"So you figured it out? I told them this stupid plan would never work"

"What plan? What is that idiot up to?"

"I'll show you"

She started to walk away so I followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"To Tamaki-senpai"

"And where is that"

"I don't know, they just told me where to take you, that's all I know"

We walked for a bit longer when she stopped "were here"

Pushing the branches out of the way I saw a cabin, there were a few old places like this around but why Tamaki would be here I couldn't figure out. We walked towards the cabin and I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru standing outside the door like they were on guard or something, once they spotted us they ran towards us blocking my path.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" they asked looking generally confused

"Tamaki"

"Tamaki?"

With a sigh Haruhi stepped in front of the confused twins and answered my question.

"He's inside the cabin, that's why Hikaru and Kaoru are here, they locked him inside"

I frowned at her, if that was the case then they would have known about it but even so I was slightly interested to find out what they had planned so I went along with them and walked towards the cabin. The door was unlocked then pushed open, I walked inside and the first thing I noticed was the furniture. All these old cabins were abandoned and empty but this one had brand new furniture. While I was looking around I noticed someone moving from the couch and turned my attention to them, standing up was Dia.

"So why am I... what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see me

That's when everything fell into place; I knew what they were trying to do. I turned around to leave, to find out who ever thought up such a foolish plan but the door was closed behind me. I tried the handle but it was locked, I banged on the door and shouted out.

"Hikaru, Kaoru let us out"

There was no reply, but a note was pushed under the door, after picking it up and reading it I glared at the people behind the door.

'Until you two get along you can't come out'

_"I'm going to kill him when I get out of here"_

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

"Kyoya... what's going on?" Dia asked walking towards him

"Those idiots have locked us in" he growled in response

"Locked us in? Why would anyone want to do that?"

He handed Dia the note, it was a short note with only a single sentence on it but that was enough to worry her.

"What do they mean 'until we get along'?" she asked sounding nervous

"How should I know?"

"... Uhoh"

"Uhoh? What do you mean 'uhoh'?" he asked facing her

"Well... Michiru somehow knew about... well she knew I left and we got talking once she found me..."

"You're saying this would be her plan?"

"Well I don't know, I can't see her doing anything this bad but she knew I didn't like the host club..."

"Tamaki" he sighed "I saw her talking to Tamaki, he is the only one that would come up with something like this"

"What I don't understand is how any of them knew well anything"

Kyoya cleared his throat then walked past Dia, by the way he was acting it was obvious he knew something, something that would explain why they were now trapped in a cabin together.

"You told them!" she shouted out

"I only told Michiru that you ran off"

"So this is all your fault then, why do you do this to me! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You are the one that hasn't left me alone"

"That's it I'm finding a way out of here"

Kyoya and Dia searched around for a while but found no way out, they were completely trapped with only one door out.

"Well this is great" she sighed sitting on the couch "why don't you just tell them were fine, I mean once we get back to school it's not like where going to see each other. We just have to pretend to like each other until we leave"

_"Pretend to like each other... she really does hate me that much?"_

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?" she asked looking over at him

Kyoya was leaning on the door frame separating the kitchen from the lounge room with his arms folded and his glasses shining making it impossible to see them properly.

"well let's see, first you claimed I wanted something to do with the host club, then you were rude to me while I was trying to be nice, then you harassed me at the hospital"

"I thought you wanted to start over" he smirked

"Oh yeah..." she mumbled

She thought for a while before standing up and facing him "you keep showing up for no reason at all talking to me like were old friends when you haven't even bothered to try and be friends, you know how much I can't stand the host club and the way they flirt but still you treated me like I was another person you could profit from"

He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, it wasn't until Dia started walking towards the room he realised something.

"Don't walk away" he said grabbing her arm

"Let go of me"

"I envy you"

"What?"

"You can speak your mind despite the consequences, I cannot"

"Sure you can, just say whatever you're thinking in that brain of yours; I'm not going to hold it against you"

"All those things you have said are wrong"

"Is that so? Then tell me Kyoya, explain it to me"

"Showing up where you are has just been chance but even so I attempted to talk to you so one day we might become what you call friends and I never once treated you like you were a person I could profit from"

He let go of her arm and pushed his glasses back in place before running his fingers through his hair, he wasn't used to these kinds of feelings. Everything was clouded, a little like when he first met Tamaki and couldn't stand him but only it didn't seem like this could be solved by yelling.

"Then why..."

"I don't know" he sighed walking away "I can't get you out of my mind, you have been tormenting me since you first walked into the club room"

He went and sat down on the couch and slowly Dia followed him, she sat down next to him with a sigh leaning her head back to look at the ceiling.

"You have been tormenting my mind to and not just that but my heart as well, Michiru says it's because I like you"

"Is that so?" he asked looking at her

"I say it's because I can't stand you" she frowned "but if that were true then I doubt I would have come to slightly enjoy our small strange conversations"

They stayed that way for a little longer before Dia stood up and turned to face Kyoya.

"Well considering I seem to be the best at this I'll go first, I'm sorry for... well I guess overreacting"

"I'm sorry for Tamaki getting us into this, I ensure you once I am out he will pay"

"That's all? What am I saying, of course that's all" she said with a small chuckle "why is it one of us always seems to be saying sorry?"

"Because one of us is always doing things worth apologising for"

"One of us huh" she frowned "well anyway, I'm going to sleep"

"Sleep?"

"Sure, I'm tired and I wouldn't be surprised if they left and won't be back until morning"

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Well yeah but I'm tired, we will get out in the morning" she yawned "oh, there's only a double bed... you know we're respectable high schoolers so if you want..."

"Couch is fine with me" he quickly added in

"Sounds good" Dia blushed turning away

Once they sorted out the bedding Dia went into the room closing the door behind her, with a sigh she sat down on the bed stretching her hands high above her head.

_"Well this is just great, I came here to keep an eye on Michiru and now I'm locked in some stupid cabin with Kyoya... but still..._ **_'But if that were true then I doubt I would have come to slightly enjoy our small strange conversations' _**_why would I say something like that"_

She fell back on the bed with a sigh and a small smile on her lips. Meanwhile Kyoya was walking in circles with a frown.

_"Why did I say such a stupid thing! __**'**_**I can't get you out of my mind, you have been tormenting me since you first walked into the club room' **_she is nothing but trouble"_

After a while he found himself staring at the bedroom door, shaking his head he moved the couch so that the back of it was facing her door, that way he wouldn't have to look at it or think about the person behind it.

_"What is he doing out there?"_ she wondered pulling the blankets back _"probably something stupid"_

_"Tamaki is a dead man when I get out of here... that's it, she is nothing more than another Tamaki"_ he decided taking his glasses of _"that's why I'm like this; it's the same with Tamaki. An annoying insufferable jerk only this time I don't have to befriend her"_

With that decided Kyoya managed to fall into a deep sleep not waking up until he smelt food cooking. Dia on the other hand woke up early in the morning, she was used to waking up early but when she stepped foot out the bedroom door her good mood was gone and replaced by a twitching eye.

_"That's what he was doing, really?!"_

Resisting the urge to kick the back of the couch she walked around it to the bathroom where she washed her face and cleaned up as much as she could then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Where did you get the food from?" a sleepy Kyoya asked

"Fridge, its stocked full of food, I guess their expecting us to be here for a while" she shrugged "help yourself, I'm finished in here"

"Uhhh..."

"Wait" Dia smirked facing him "don't tell me, you can't cook?"

"We have people who do that for us"

She sighed and starter to slouch a little "grab me some more eggs and I'll make you something"

Once everything was ready they sat down at the table to eat,

"How did you learn to cook?"

"I learnt from mum and the cooks at home"

"Your mum..."

"It isn't anything serious, I forget all the proper terms but if she gets to excited or sad then her body crashes and she needs to rest. This time it was my little sister, she entered a talent contest with her band and there was a talent scout there and he liked her music, mum was so happy. Last time it was my dad and older brother when they left and well we have all put her in hospital at some point, I know it's not a game but well it's just the way our family copes. Otherwise we would spend our time blaming ourselves and that wouldn't help mum at all"

"You're not the oldest?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Your characteristics are that of an older sibling"

"well there is 9 years between my brother and I and he has always followed dad around so most of the time I felt like an only child, until my little siblings came along, I don't know I just wanted to protect them, there so... helpless you know?"

"I know the feeling" Kyoya sighed thinking of the host club "how many siblings do you have?"

"five, I have an older brother who is with dad on a business trip in America, they won't be returning until around Christmas we hope anyway then I have three younger sisters and a younger brother"

"And you look after all of them?"

"well not all the time, I spend a lot of time with mum and I'm in high school so I have test to study for and I also have friends... or at least friend but even if I can't be there all the time or spend much time with them I will always make them breakfast and their lunches for school"

"You always seem so laid back"

"That's because I am, I honestly don't do much, mostly I'm just there they do the rest. What about your family?"

"Not much to say really, I have two older brothers and an older sister who has moved out and married"

"So you're the youngest? I can see that, it explains a lot"

"Meaning?"

"Why you work so hard, being the youngest you probably always trying to catch up right? Trying to get noticed? But you know you don't have to follow the same path as them, you're your own person and you should do what you want. That's what mum tells us anyway"

"That would explain your rock band sister" he said adjusting his glasses

"Well yeah" Dia laughed running the back of her head

"And what about the others? What are they doing?"

"well my older brother is following in dads footsteps, you already know about my younger sister and her rock band, the next one is a writer and after that is a dancer and the last one wants to be a pilot but he is still young so who knows"

"You forgot one"

"I did? Let's see, mini dad, rock band, writer, dancer, and pilot" she said counting on her fingers "nope that's all of them"

"You forgot you"

"Me? Oh well I don't have a plan, something will come up I'm sure" she shrugged

"So you have no plan in life?" he asked clearing his throat "nothing?"

"I get the feeling that bothers you... cool" she laughed standing "now what do you say we get out of here?"

"How do you propose we do that?" Kyoya grumbled

"Easy, I was thinking about it last night and we can't break down the door or anything after all these things are built to withstand bears and yetis or zombies or something but they always have secret passages! No wait that's mansions... Oh that's right, cabins always have a cellar and there's bound to be something down there we can use, even a screw driver to get rid of the bars on the windows"

"Where do you get this from?"

"TV" Dia shrugged

"And where do you expect this cellar to be? We searched the house yesterday"

"that's easy, it must be under something, they are always under carpet or furniture... we don't have to worry about looking under the couch" Dia said shooting a glare at Kyoya "but let's get looking!"

Before he knew it Kyoya found himself crawling on hands and knees searing for some hidden trap door that probably wasn't there and even if it was would more than likely be empty.

"So tell me" he asked standing up to stretch "why am I the one searching the floor"

"Because I said so" she huffed pulling out more books

Kyoya was searching in the bedroom when he felt something hard under a rug, he moved the rug away and sure enough there was a trap door there.

"I don't believe it" he said sitting back

"What was that?" Dia asked running into the room

She saw Kyoya sitting on the ground looking a little frozen; she walked around him and saw the trap door just at his feet.

"It's really there? Uhhh I mean, I told you it was there" she said with a cough

Kyoya rolled his eyes then they opened up the trap door and walked down into the dark cellar, there wasn't much down there, the place had been cleaned out although they did manage to find a screwdriver. They headed back upstairs and found it only fitted a small window in the bathroom, Kyoya worked on getting the bars off while Dia paced around impatiently waiting for him to finish.

"Done but I don't see what good this will do, I can't fit through"

"I will be able to"

"You?"

"What you're saying I'm too big?" she huffed turning around

"You can try"

He stepped down from the sink and moved away a little for Dia to get up; just before she started Dia turned and faced Kyoya with a straight face.

"I promise not to leave you behind and tell everyone you ran away" she said with a salute

_"That isn't something she should have to promise..."_ he thought with a frown

"Just go get someone to let me out"

"Yeah I know, I'll be back soon"

**~Dia's POV~**

After managing to squeeze out of the window then nearly falling the 3 or so meters to my death I wondered around trying to find out which direction camp was in.

"Do you think they have made up yet?" an overly cheerful voice chirped out

_"Oh no, if they see only Kyoya in there... the curtains are still shut maybe they will think I'm still sleeping or something"_

I peeked around the corner but quickly stuck to the house trying to remain as still and quiet as possible, walking towards the front of the house was Hunny and Mori the two people that probably wouldn't let me get away with sneaking out. While they were trying to peak into a window without being seen I took my chance to make a brake for it, I snuck into the woods and eventually found the small path Hunny and Mori must have taken.

The house was in view now but I didn't really know what I was meant to do, how was I meant to get Kyoya out? But after sleeping in my clothes the first thing I wanted to do was shower and change. After cleaning myself up I walked around the house trying to think of something, I wasn't trying too hard to hide the fact that I was out which was probably my first mistake.

"Dia?"

I froze a little but managed to turn around slowly, behind me was Haruhi. I sighed relived, I had the feeling he wouldn't try and force me back there or anything like that.

"Uhhh hi"

"Did Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai let you out?"

"Not exactly... I climbed out of the bathroom window"

"So they don't know you're out then?"

"Nope, hey you wouldn't happen to know who has the keys. I told Kyoya I would get him out to"

"Sorry I don't"

"That's ok; anyway I guess I should get going"

After saying bye I walked around a little more cautiously but still I had no idea what to do. I nearly got caught a few times but I managed to duck and hide before anyone saw me, well I'm assuming I did after all no one came after me. it was nearly lunch time and I still hadn't found anything that would help, in the end I decided to head back after all he was probably accusing me of leaving him.

**~Kyoya's POV~**

After Dia managed to squeeze out of the window I heard a little yelp as she fell, I quickly got to the window and saw her brushing herself of.

_"People are going to know she is coming a mile away"_ I thought shaking my head with a sigh

I had just left the bathroom when I thought I heard someone outside talking, slowly I pulled back the curtain in the lounge room and saw Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai walking towards us.

_"They must be coming to let us out"_

"I can't see anyone... you don't think they escaped do you?" Hunny-senpai asked

It didn't take me long to realise they weren't here to let me out and if they found out Dia was missing then I had no doubt that we would be forced into an even smaller place or one without windows. After putting the bars back on the window I turned on the shower and closed the door, after that I went into the kitchen and got myself a drink before taking it to the lounge room.

They didn't stay to long; I guessed they were just making sure we were still fine. After they left I turned the shower off and waited for Dia to return. I had been waiting for over an hour before I started to lose my patience, I couldn't understand what would be taking her this long. At first I walked around in circles trying to think of a way out for myself then I ended up sitting down on the couch thinking about the things she said.

She was irresponsible, a 1st year and she still had no plan for her future, she was so laid back it was amazing she even made it to 1st year and her emotions changed faster than Tamaki's or anyone else I had met. Then there were the other things, she was completely different from me, my opposite really but despite our bickering I enjoyed being around her, she bought out a side to me I didn't know I had.

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

Once Dia reached the cabin she knocked on the door, Kyoya got up and was about to demand he got let out when he saw Dia through the window staring up at something.

"What is it?" he called out

"You've got to be kidding me" she muttered quietly

Above the door there was a single key hanging there, this whole time it was right there.

_"There's no way I'm telling him... he'll just call me an idiot again"_

"I found the key" she called out smiling through the window "I'll let you out ok?"

"You managed to find it?"

"Of course I did" she huffed "I'm not completely useless you know"

"Well hurry up and let me out"

"Mister bossy" she muttered reaching up for the key

After grabbing the key she quickly let him out, the second the door was unlocked Kyoya walked outside enjoying the fresh air.

"And that's that I suppose" Dia smiled at him

"I should get back before that idiot does anything else"

"Everyone was starting to pack up when I left... I should go pack up too..."

They both headed back in complete silence neither knowing what to say to the other, by the time Dia got the courage up to say something they were already back at the house and Kyoya was already walking away.

"I guess... things will go back to how they were" she sighed heading to her room


	7. BONUS CHAPTER - Michiru's POV

**Michiru's POV**

_"Dia where are you! Where did you run of to?"_

I ran around searching franticly trying to find her, eventually I managed to find a single person that had seen her heading to the river. Without a second thought I ran there, I looked around but couldn't see her, I was about to give up and try somewhere else when I spotted something in the shadows all alone.

"There you are" I sighed relived behind her "I've been looking for you everywhere"

She jumped slightly before turning to face me "Michiru, what are you doing here? What happened to Len?"

"I was worried about you" I smiled sitting next to her "so what happened?"

"Happened? Nothing happened"

_"She always was a bad liar"_

"That's why you're sitting here alone with that sad look on your face" I laughed at her "come on we have been friends for years, you can tell me anything"

"It's those stupid host club boys! Playing with people's feelings I hate it" she shouted out waving her arms around

"This wouldn't have something to do with a certain tall handsome boy with glasses now would it?" I smirked nudging her shoulder

"N-no of course not" Dia blushed

"You like him, don't you"

"What are you talking about" she laughed nervously

"I don't know if this helps but Kyoya-sempai isn't one to flirt with the guest, that's what the others are for. He normally stays out of the activities unless he can sell something, he's all business"

"It doesn't matter" she sighed

_"She really likes this guy... I've never seen her act this way before"_

"He's worried about you" I sighed standing "when you ran off he didn't know what to do"

Before I had a chance to hear her reply I was already up and running, I had a great idea but I would need some help some host club magic to make it work. I found Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi all gathered in the same area. I was thankful that Kyoya wasn't there; he was probably of somewhere telling someone what to do or calculating so this was my perfect chance.

"Hello" I smiled stopping in front of them

"Hello princess" Tamaki-senpai smiled slinking closer to me "is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes... it's about Kyoya-senpai..."

"Kyoya-senpai?" the twins asked

"Do you know if he likes anyone? Anyone with umm sayyyyy really short hair, sort of a rugged look and a bit of a temper..."

They all looked at each other confused until Haruhi held her finger to her chin and stepped forward a little.

"He has been acting a bit strange, especially when Dia Kaiko is mentioned"

"Come to think of it that's your friend isn't it?" Tamaki-senpai asked

"That's right" I nodded "you see I think maybe... I think it's possible that they like each other"

"Kyoya-senpai, really?" the twins asked

"Well they did do the test of courage together and he was nice to her as well but she kind of got the wrong idea and thought he was pretending to care about her..."

"Kyo-chan wouldn't do that" Hunny-senpai pointed out

"Exactly! That's why I think maybe he likes her"

"So?" the twins asked together "what do you want us to do about it?"

"you should know better, were away on a trip, it's the perfect setting to fall in love and to confess but these two are both to stubborn" I frowned at the end "I think maybe they need a little push"

"Right men, operation 'Trap Dia and Kyoya in an abandoned cabin' is now in order!" Tamaki shouted rather loud

"Or operation 'Love' for short" the twins added in just as loud

"Ok here's what we should do, we need to write a love letter to both Kyoya-senpai and Dia pretending they are from the other person then we will lead them to a cabin and force them to confess"

"Hikaru, Kaoru you're in charge of writing the letters!" Tamaki ordered "Hunny-sempai you deliver the letters then Hikaru and Kaoru will lead Dia to the cabin while Haruhi will lead Kyoya"

"Me?" Haruhi asked with a gulp

"Of course" he nodded "meanwhile Mori-senpai and I will be setting up the cabin and lastly Michiru you will keep an eye on Kyoya, make sure he doesn't follow us"

"Right boss" Hikaru and Kaoru saluted before running off

Everyone broke up to do their separate jobs, I didn't have much faith in Hikaru and Kaoru's love letters but if anything their own curiosity will get them to come. I set out to find Kyoya only he had managed to find me.

_"Oh no what do I do! I'm a horrible liar!"_

"Oh hello Kyoya-senpai" I smiled nervously "don't worry, Dia is fine, she's just sulking"

_"As long as you don't lie he won't know anything is wrong"_

"Where were the others going?"

"Others? Don't know what you're talking about"

"You are a terrible liar" he whispered leaning in closer

"I-I I can't tell you!" I shouted before running off

_"That was close!"_

I made sure to stay a safe distance behind Kyoya-senpai; he looked like he was searching for something, probably where everyone else was. I didn't know what I was expected to do if he got close to them but I had faith or more I was just hoping that it never came to that. After a while he stopped which I was thankful for, I had been running around trying to find Dia and after all this walking I was tired. He was looking up at the sky and as I glanced up I managed to catch a glimpse of what I thought was a helicopter.

_"Was that... no it wouldn't be would it?"_

He started walking again and I had to run to catch up to him, as I was getting closer to Kyoya-senpai I heard people shouting out orders. I was too confused to really pay much attention to notice Kyoya-senpai had vanished.

_"Oh no!" _I panicked

"Kyo-chan!" I heard Hunny-senpai call out

_"Well I guess they found him"_

I waited until Kyoya had left before walking towards Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Mi-chan!" Hunny called out running to me

"Did he find out?"

"No, he went storming off saying something about Tama-chan"

"That's good, is everything set up? Dia will be arriving soon right?"

"Takashi?"

Mori-senpai nodded then turned and walked away with Hunny-senpai following after him, I followed the two until we came to what looked like an old abandoned cabin. There were a few workmen clearing everything up and leaving in helicopters, I just stood there with my mouth open, there really were helicopters.

"There you are princess" Tamaki-senpai called out "comes have a look at my amazing transformation!

Everything was perfect, obvious that it was just done but perfect all we had to do now was wait for Kyoya-senpai and Dia to show up.

"Were here" Hikaru and Kaoru called out

"Quickly everyone hide!" I hushed

We all hide on the side of the house and watched carefully as the twins and Dia came into view. They walked in silence then one of them opened to door while the other one half pushed her inside then locked the door. They both stood outside with a mysterious grin on their faces.

Not much longer after that they ran off, we followed where they were going and saw Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi walking into the open. The twins stopped him before he could reach the cabin then they talked for a little while before Kyoya-senpai walked through them. They let him into the cabin then once again the door was locked, with that done we came out of hiding to talk to the others.

"Hikaru, Kaoru let us out" Kyoya-senpai shouted banging on the door

"He can't get out of there right?" Haruhi asked

"Of course not!" Tamaki shouted

"Well now what?" the twins asked together

"Oh I know, does anyone have a piece of paper? And a pen?"

After I was given a piece of paper and pen I wrote a message on it telling them to get along then the twins were chosen to push it under the door.

"And now we just have to wait... I guess maybe we should take it in turns?"

"Leave them, Kyoya wouldn't hurt a girl, they will be fine until morning for now let's go back and enjoy the party" Tamaki said walking off with the others following him

"We can't just leave them!" I shouted out chasing after them

"Why not?" the twins asked together

"Well because... what if one of them gets hurt?"

"It's ok Mi-chan, Takashi and I will pass by to check on them every now and then if you want"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not, Kyo-chan is our friend and so are you, we don't mind right Takashi?"

Mori-senpai just grunted in response but I did feel a bit better about leaving them there and headed back with the rest.


	8. Chapter 4

**~Dia POV~**

The second we were back in signal an array of phones started to go off, mine included. I pulled it out from my pocket and flipped it open, it was a message from Yuuichi saying my mum was released only an hour ago. I quickly sent a message to my driver telling him to meet me at Ouran now; we should reach there about the same time.

"Is everything ok?" Michiru asked me

"It's mum... she was released an hour ago... I don't want to just leave you but..."

"Its fine" she smiled "but what about your bags? It might take a while"

"Oh right..."

"I know, ill drop them off for you, you should get home and see you're mum"

"Right, thanks Michiru"

"Well I did drag you on this trip..."

"And lock me in a cabin" I frowned at her

"Well that wasn't my idea but... I never thought you would climb out the bathroom window" she giggled

"I was the only one who could fit and you know... if you really think about we did get along... even if it was only to escape"

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"You know what I mean Dia"

"there's nothing to tell him ok, I'll admit he isn't as bad as I first thought in fact he can even be kind of nice in his own way but... were just not compatible, for starters I swear he was put on this earth to make my life hell and I'm sure he thinks the same about me, all we do is annoy each other and locking us up... well it might have helped a little I guess but now things are just weird... he hasn't even stalked me since then"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I was going to but he was busy... look it doesn't matter, I can't worry about some stupid guy right now. So what about you and Len? Anything happening there? I heard you two got quiet cosy"

"Oh well umm..." she blushed

"You know he is a nice guy... far as I can tell and even if he isn't he would dare hurt you, I'm you're scary friend and apparently that's how everyone views me" I giggled

"But you're not scary at all... well maybe sometimes"

"It's ok, I don't mind, I find it quiet funny actually, it's given me a thousand ideas, I can't wait until Halloween"

"And that's why people call you scary" she groaned as I laughed

The second the bus stopped I got off as soon as I could not bothering with anything else, Michiru was the only person I had actually willingly told about my mum's condition and we've been friends for years so she understood better than anyone else here did. the car was waiting for me and knowing Michiru would take care of my bags I quickly jumped in and headed straight home, on the drive there I fixed up my hair... well I ran my fingers through it at least then attempted to straighten out my crinkled clothes.

Once I got home I said a quick thanks to my driver before running inside messily kicking my shoes off at the door.

"I'm home!" I called out

"Big sister!" Senri called running towards me

"Hello, where's everyone else?"

"Mum is home!"

"Yes I heard" I smiled picked him up "so where to captain?"

I placed him on my shoulders and he put his arms out like a plan as he directed me to the family room where mum was sitting on the couch with everyone else crowded around her, after placing Senri on the ground I clapped my hands together getting everyone attention.

"Come on everyone, give mum some room to breathe"

"Big sister!" the others called out "welcome home"

"Welcome home Dia" mum smiled standing up

"You to mum" I smiled walking towards her "now have you all been good while I was away?"

"Yes" they all chimed together

"That's good; didn't you all have something you wanted to show mum?"

There was 'oh yeah' coming from everyone as they all ran off, once they were gone mum sat back down with a sigh

"Are you sure you're ready to come home?"

"Of course" she smiled at me "now tell me, how was your trip?"

"It was... interesting, I actually had some fun, Michiru should be around later dropping of my things... I kind of just left"

"You didn't have to rush home"

"You haven't been home in over three weeks... I just wish I was here to welcome you back"

"You're siblings took care of that"

"Just remember not to overdo it ok?"

"I'll be fine"

Once everyone returned they all took it in turns to tell mum what they had been doing, while they were doing that I heard the doorbell ring, expecting it to be Michiru I slipped out of the room and headed towards the door.

**~Kyoya POV~**

I didn't have the chance to talk to Dia once we got back, there was too much to do, this time I was planning on going on the same bus as her but I couldn't find her anywhere. Haruhi told me she got on the first bus with Michiru so with a frown I got on one of the others after all that one was already full and it's not like I really knew what to say to her anyway.

She had already stated that once we were out of our prison that we would go back to having nothing to do with each other and I guess she was right after all it's not like she would ever step foot in the host club again. The bus ride back was loud and annoying with everyone talking, at least I was stuck with Haruhi who didn't seem interested in talking.

"So whose idea was it, to climb through the window?" she asked me

"What?"

"I ran into Dia while she was looking for the keys, she said she climbed through the window"

"She was the only one that would fit, she told you?"

"Yeah but I didn't tell the others, they just would have made some other plan and I just wanted to get home"

"I won't add to your debt then"

"You were going to!"

"Of course, everyone will be made to pay"

"Even Michiru? I heard some of the stories Hikaru and Kaoru said about Dia and I don't think it would be a good idea to include Michiru in whatever you're planning... and I don't think you should do anything to mean to Hunny-senpai either, the other three you're fine with"

"Yes I suppose you're right..."

The rest of the ride was in silence; once we reached the school I got out and started to sort out the bags making sure everyone got their things. With the others helping it didn't take long to sort through the bags until only one remained, Dia's but as I looked around she was nowhere in sight.

"Dia headed home already..." Michiru said walking towards me

"She what?"

"Don't be to annoyed at her... her mum was coming home today... I'm guessing you know? After all you're older brother is treating her"

"Her mum was released today?"

"Yeah, I told her I would take her things to her house for her..."

"No need for that, you must be tired and want to go home and relax, let me take care of this for you"

"Well I guess that will be ok... just don't expect a warm welcome from her" she smiled walking away

I had no idea what she meant by that but pushing it aside I grabbed her bag with my own then headed to my car. I was surprised by her house, it looked grand enough but it was smaller than most of the other houses around this area. After grabbing her bag I walked up to the front door ringing on the bell, on the ride over I thought of a hundred different things to say but once I saw Dia answering the door I couldn't find any words.

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Kyoya?" she asked slightly confused "uhhh why are you here?"

"Here" he said handing out her bag

"What happened to Michiru? Wait don't tell me she left you to do it"

"I offered"

"oh... well... thanks, sorry to make you come all the way out here for something like th... wait how did you know where I lived?"

"It was on your file"

"My fi... oh never mind" she sighed "well anyway... thanks"

"Big sister who is it?" Senri asked hiding behind her legs

"Its no... It's a friend from school, his name is Kyoya"

_"Friend?"_ Kyoya thought surprised

"I thought you said Michiru would be visiting"

"She wanted to go home and see her mum so Kyoya came instead"

"Oh, why is he still outside then? Haven't you invited him in yet? You always told us you should invite your friends in"

"Oh well... I'm sure Kyoya is too busy to stay here long"

"I'm not busy"

"Yo-you're not?"

"See he's not too busy at all, come in Kyoya-sempai" Senri said opening the door wider for him

Kyoya waved his driver off then walked inside.

"Thankyou..."

"My name is Senri, I'm 6 years old" he stated proudly

"Thankyou Senri"

"Come on Kyoya-sempai ill introduce you to everyone else, today is a special day to, mum came home from being at the hospital for a long time"

Kyoya barely had time to finish putting on house slippers before he was dragged away with Dia groaning as she shut the door.

"There's no way this can end good" she sighed following after them

"Everyone this is Kyoya-sempai" Senri announced proudly entering the family room

The three girls quickly jumped up and ran towards him with huge smiles while their mum stood from the couch.

"That's enough girls; give the poor man some room to breathe"

"Yes mum" they said all taking a few steps back

"Dia aren't you going to introduce us?"

Dia pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on and walked behind her sisters.

"You already know Senri, then we have Misami, Rima and Asuna" She said tapping each one's head "and that's my mum Kiri"

"It's nice to meet you Kyoya-sempai" the girls all said with a bow

"It's nice to meet you to"

"Will you be staying for dinner Kyoya?" Kiri asked

"What!?" Dai panicked

"I would hate to impose"

"It's no problem, I'll go tell the cook right away" she said leaving the room

"Mum you're meant to be resting!" Dai called out after her but she wasn't listening

"Kyoya-sempai how old are you?" Asuna asked

"Asuna you can't just ask someone how old they are" Misami hissed

"Opps I forgot"

"I'm 17 years old, how old are you?"

"I'm 9!"

"And I'm 12" Rima added in

"And I'm 13" Misami called out as well

"So you must be the rock star" he said pointing at Misami "and you're the writer" he said pointing at Rima "that would mean your the dancer" he pointed at Asuna "making you the pilot?" he said finishing with Senri

"How did you know?" Misami asked

"You're big sister told me about you" he said smiling at Dia

"Of course I did, I can't help but brag about my talented siblings" she smiled at them "surprised Kyoya listened though"

"Big sister" Asuna whispered tugging at her skirt

"Yes?"

"If Kyoya-sempai is older then you shouldn't you call him sempai to?"

"Kyoya-sempai" she said thinking it over "nope just doesn't work"

"And why not? It is the respectful thing to do" Kyoya pointed out

"It's easy really, I don't see you as a sempai" she shrugged

"Girls, and of course you to Senri why don't we all leave Kyoya and Dia alone for a little while?" their mum said standing in the doorway "Dia you should show him around the house or something"

"Yeah ok" she sighed "come on Kyoya"


	9. Chapter 5

**~Dia POV~**

"So what did you want to see? There isn't much of interest here" I sighed heading up the stairs

"You're family seems... well you're siblings are a lot like you"

"Somehow the way you say that sounds like an insult but yeah I guess they are but then again you haven't met my dad... I don't know how he manages a business when it seems like he's goofing around most of the time, believe it or not but I'm the serious one in the family"

"I don't believe it"

"When I have to be that is... you mentioned how I seem laid back... I got the feeling there was more to that sentence, like 'you seem so laid back considering...' or something like that... was I right?"

"You're father and older brother are in America and your mother is often in hospital so you look after you're siblings a lot, even when you're mother isn't in hospital you're still looking after them and then her as well, making sure nothing happens"

"Well yeah... but that's just what family does" I shrugged pushing my door open "my room"

"On top of that you have school and a friend who you protect"

"That's just life, thousands of people have school and that's what friends do" I said walking into my room

My room wasn't anything grand, double bed in the corner, desk with computer on it, draws, walk in robe, mirror, just the things I needed.

"But you know... sometimes..." I started to say with a sigh "oh never mind, sure things can get a little hard but my younger siblings help out whenever I can't and they understand mums condition"

"What were you going to say?" he asked closing my door

_"Huh... I have a guy in my room, well this doesn't happen often"_ I thought sitting on my bed

"Oh nothing, so now that you have seen my house and met my family does this mean I can go to yours?" I said with a smirk

"No" he frowned leaning on my computer desk

"Yeah I thought as much... you know I never actually noticed I didn't call you senpai" I giggled "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't notice either, I suppose that's because you're always yelling at me"

"I am not, I don't yell, it's not lady like don't you know"

"Then what is it you were doing when you ran away"

"I don't run away either"

"Than what did you do?"

"Walked away calmly" I said with a small grin

"If that was you're walking what is you're running?"

"Hmm... about the same" I shrugged

Kyoya just frowned at me but I couldn't help myself, teasing him was so much fun but I knew this couldn't last forever. Already things were getting a little awkward and I hated that, neither one knowing what to say, both having something we should say and worrying about what exactly the other has to say, is it good or bad? Should I let them say it or continue to put it off? I don't know about him but that's what's running through my head now.

"Kyoya..."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow... things will go back to how they were right? With us having nothing to do with each other"

"I suppose"

"What if... what if I liked being around you" I asked with my face heating up

"Then you could come to the host club"

"NO WAY!" I shouted "that place is just... just creepy"

I folded my arms and started to pout, I guess I couldn't expect him to see my hidden meanings, I didn't even half the time until after I said things but I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted to be around him.

"What were you going to say?"

"Huh?" I frowned

"Before, about your family"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It seemed like something was bothering you... maybe I could help"

"It's nothing really... I love my family and nothing will change that, I don't even think bad things about them but sometimes it would be nice to have someone else there... I don't need help with them, like I said I love them but with mum in and out of hospital and me looking after my siblings... and of course dad and big brother being so far away its just..."

Kyoya moved from the desk and walked towards me kind of freaking me out, he didn't say a word as he sat down on my bed next to me.

"You want someone to look after you?"

"That just makes me sound like a kid" I sighed "I have people that look out for me, Michiru for example"

"Then what is it?"

"Kyoya why did you start the host club? Or more why do you run it?"

"Someone has to"

"But why you? Do you do it because you want to or is it because you care about the people in it? And want it to stay for them?"

"Like I said..."

"someone has to" I cut in "you and I aren't that much different... life might be easier or better without the responsibility that we didn't choose to have but life wouldn't be as fun, as exciting, it gives us something we couldn't have found on our own and so we look after it, treasure it, protect it until the day comes where were no longer needed... what will happen to us then I wonder? Perhaps we will find someone or something else that gives us what we're missing"

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a small sigh

"Just babbling I suppose... although it might not be so bad" I mumbled

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, don't mind me" I giggled "so tell me when the host club is closed or when the others are running around like grade schoolers what do you do?"

"I make sure everything is in order"

"So maybe I might come by..."

"What? I thought you hated the host club"

"Of course I do but you just said it yourself, you're not busy once it closed or while they are running around"

"I said I make sure things are in order"

"Yeah I just heard not busy"

**~Kyoya POV~**

"As long as you don't cause me trouble do what you want"

"I can see why you're not a host" she frowned at me

"You are not a customer"

"I'm a friend?"

"I was thinking something else"

"HEY!" she shouted with a frown "well I guess I can live with that... as long as it means I don't have to put up with fake feelings I'm ok"

After that Dia jumped up suddenly with a Tamaki look in her eyes, before I could do or say anything she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her room. I could have stopped her at any time she wasn't exactly the strongest but I decided to let it go this time.

She took me to her sisters room, it was more like a music store then a room, she was playing the piano when we went in, it would be interesting to hear her play with Tamaki. Next we went to Rima's room; her room was fairly simple like Dia and extremely organized with a file for everything she has done since her first story all in their rightful place. Then we went to Rima's room, her room had outfits everywhere but the real amazing thing was through what I thought was a walk in wardrobe was her own practice room. Even Senri had different kinds of model plans in his room but there was one thing bugging me and once we left his room I forced Dia to stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked facing me

"Why don't you have a room?"

"Uhhh I do, we were in it a little while ago"

"Like you're siblings, they all have something about themselves but you don't"

"Oh right... well"

"She does have one" Misami said behind us

"Misami what are you doing here?" Dia asked

"Senri wanted some help reading some instructions, it's not so much the room as a place where we can be who we want to be... that's what mum always said anyway"

"Well Senri will be waiting for you lets go Kyoya"

"You should ask to see the garden Kyoya-senpai, its really pretty" Misami smirked walking into Senri's room

"Yeah ok fine" Dia said with a groan "I guess there's no getting out of it"

"The garden?" I asked raising my brow

"You'll see" she sighed


End file.
